hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Snagglepuss
Snagglepuss is a character created by Hanna-Barbera in 1959. He's best known for his famous catchphrase, "Heavens to Murgatroyd!", along with phrases such as "Exit, stage left!" (or stage right, and sometimes even up or down), a phrase used in theatrical stage directions. Finally, Snagglepuss tends to add the word "even" to the end of his statements. Snagglepuss lives in a cavern, which he constantly tries to make more habitable for himself. No matter what he does, however, he always winds up back where he started or worse off than he was before. In some episodes, Snagglepuss is chased by Major Minor (voiced by Don Messick), a tiny mustachioed hunter, whose chases seem similar to the ones which involve Elmer and Bugs Bunny. In terms of appearence and colour, he has a strong resemblance to the Pink Panther. His "birthday" is September 30th. Appearences He first appeared in several episodes of The Quick Draw McGraw Show and became a regular segment on The Yogi Bear Show. Daws Butler based the character's voice on Bert Lahr's Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz, ''which at one point caused some confusion to the point where Mr. Lahr threatened legal action against Hanna-Barbera and Kellogg's. To resolve the matter, it was decided to include the on-screen message "Voice of Snagglepuss--Daws Butler" during the commercial segments. In his earliest appearances, he was orange (and sometimes brown) instead of pink and called '''Snaggletooth'. In later episodes, Snaggletooth was referred to as Snagglepuss' cousin. Snagglepuss also appeared in other Hanna-Barbera series, such as Yogi's Gang in 1973, Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics in 1977 and 1978, Yogi's Treasure Hunt in 1985. When he appeared on Fender Bender 500, Snagglepuss was voiced by Greg Burson. He was paired up with Huckleberry Hound as they drove a monster truck called the Half-Dog, Half-Cat, Half-track; it resembled a portable stage. In Yo Yogi! (1991) Snagglepuss was voiced by Greg Burson as well. Episodes :(See: List of The Yogi Bear Show episodes) The following is a list of episodes of Snagglepuss' segment from The Yogi Bear Show. Filmography TV series *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (1961-1962) *''Yogi's Gang'' (1973) *''Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977-1979) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985-1988) *''Wake, Rattle & Roll'' (1990–1991) (Fender Bender 500 segment) *''Yo Yogi!'' (1991) *MetLife - "Everyone" (2012) Film and television specials *''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) *''Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue'' (1978) *''Casper's First Christmas'' (1979) *''Yogi's First Christmas'' (1980) *''Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper'' (1982) *''Yogi's Great Escape'' (1987) *''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' (1987) *''The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound'' (1988) *''Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration'' (1989) *''D.A.R.E. Bear Yogi'' (1989) Guest appearances * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959-1960) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Peanut Puberty" (2004) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Bird Girl of Guantanamole" (2005) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Evolutionary War" (2005) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Juror in the Court" (2007) Casting history * Daws Butler - The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959) through The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Greg Burson - Fender Bender 500 (1990), Yo Yogi! (1991) * Unknown - MetLife - "Everyone" - Behind the scenes Catchphrases * "Heavens to Murgatroyd!" * "Exit, stage left/right!" * Use of the word "even" as a rejoinder Is Snagglepuss gay? While gay-pride and gay-rights activists and folklorists will like to use Snagglepuss as a gay icon because of his lavender fur colour, his lisping speech and his fondness for the theatrical, Joe Barbera was once quoted as denying the likelihood, insisting that the character (and voice) were modelled on Bert Lahr (adding that Lahr "once beat up on his wife!"). Too, there were at least two episodes involving a would-be girlfriend, Lyla, who rejected Snagglepuss as too boorish. External links Postcards from Snagglepuss An occasional fanfic feature at It's So Hanna-Barberaesque is "Postcards from Snagglepuss," as imagines Snagglepuss as a Charles Kuraltesque "on the road" reporter sharing postcards from some of the more interesting places around the country without being too preachy or jingoistic: # So much for "See 7 States from Rock City" (the barn quilts around Caledonia, MN) # So many bars. so little time (the 3rd Street bar district in LaCrosse, WI and the "bar jacket" culture so surrounding) # Eat your heart out, Walmart; Family Dollar, even (as in discovering Horsfall's Variety Store in Lansing, IA; reference is made to Scoots of the Cattanooga Cats and his Magic Crayon) # Imagination DOES exist beyond Disneyland (The House on the Rock, Spring Green, WI; first encounter with another Hanna-Barbera character on the side--in this instance, The King from Heyyy, It's The King!) # The last easy-listening station on the radio? (wherein Our Host discovers the easy-listening tones of KNXR-FM in Rochester, MN--and encountering Mr. Jinx in treatment at the Mayo Clinic in that same city, over luncheon) # Not your ordinary elevator by any stretch (the Fenelon Place Elevator in Dubuque, IA; Inch-High Private Eye is thus encountered) # A most unlikely venue in the annals of rock, and in an equally-unlikely place (as in the Surf Ballroom in Clear Lake, IA; the Cattanooga Cats are performing there as well during Snagglepuss' visit) # "But then again, it's all about the water" (which finds Snagglepuss in Iowa's Lake Okoboji region ... as well as finding his cousin, Snaggletooth, running an "old school" resort on East Lake Okoboji) # Least Unlikely(?) to Play the Corn Palace (as finds Snagglepuss at the Corn Palace in Mitchell, SD, crossing paths with The Banana Splits in the bargain) # Corny signs, Free Ice Water, 5-cent coffee--and what else exactly? (wherein we find Snagglepuss at the Wall Drug Store in Wall, SD--with Ricochet Rabbit and Droopalong Coyote encountered in the bargain) # All-Star Winter Carnival Melody (with apologies to Donna Summer) (bringing an "all-star cast," so to speak, of fellow Hanna-Barbera characters to the St. Paul MN Winter Carnival) # [http://sohannabarberaesque.tumblr.com/post/109386020226/postcardsfromsnagglepuss-12 Resist the pull of these cinnamon rolls at your peril] (which finds Snagglepuss at the legendary Tobie's Bakery in Hinckley, MN--where Monica of Dinky Dog turns out to be working) # Try not to laugh at the very name of Duluth for once (as finds Snagglepuss in Duluth, MN, where he encounters the CB Bears with somewhat funsensical consequences) # Highway 61 Not Yet Revisited (with apologies to Bob Dylan) (as continues his previous such with the CB Bears, only this time along the North Shore of Lake Superior and unto the Gunflint Trail in northern Minnesota's Boundary Waters region) # Cold enough for you, or not so? (finding Our Boy in "the Icebox of the Nation," none other than International Falls, MN--with Crazy Claws in the bargain) # So this is where it all begins? (at the headwaters of the Mississippi River, Itasca State Park, MN--with Huckleberry Hound as well) # So this is what Main Street must be like (finding Snagglepuss at the Original Main Street in Sauk Centre, MN, as immortalised by Sinclair Lewis--with Motormouse and Autocat in the bargain, it turns out) # The bread which built a university (discovering the legendary "Johnnie Bread" from St. John's University in Collegeville, MN--and the fact of several fellow Hanna-Barberians, especially the Speed Buggy crew, taking a shine to it) # Somewhat (literally) cheesy (a stop at the retail outlet of the Bongards MN Creamery turns into a choice encounter with Atom Ant being able to hold up several boxes of its process cheese loaf) # Powah Shopping to Da Max (finding him at the Mall of America in Bloomington, MN alongside some of Hanna-Barbera's female types on a shopping misadventure galore) # Looking for a lost love in a most unlikely milieu (as in discovering his long-lost girlfriend Lyla during a tubing trip down the Apple River near Somerset, WI) # Trying not to be cheesy in Wisconsin (obviously) (with a choice run-in unto Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling in Colby, WI--as in Colby cheese, naturally--seeking advice on setting up a not-so-campy cheese shop) # A most mysteriously unlikely crossing (otherwise known as the crossing of Latitude 45°0'00" north and Longitude 90°0'00" west in Marathon County, WI on a moonlit, if cloudy, night) # Huddles has been found--in Titletown, of all places (as in a chance run-in with the Rhinos from Where's Huddles? at Lambeau Field in Green Bay, WI) # Where getting wet can actually be rather fun (as finds him with Jabberjaw's house band, The Neptunes, at one of the waterparks as made Wisconsin Dells famous in recent years) # One unlikely gold mine of comedy gag fodder galore (continuing in Wisconsin Dells, only to meet up with Crazy Claws, its resident standup gagman from the Hanna-Barbera set, and thus learns just how ideal the Dells is as a source of comedy gags) # This gets really deep, spiritual even (as in a run-in with Winsome Witch at the Wonewoc WI Spiritualist Assembly) # Some random thoughts on the journey so far (essentially a recap of highlights from previous journeys, and dropping hints on a new series of misadventures from the road) # Continuing on Route 66, with the occasional detour (beginning a new series of misadventures on the classical version of Route 66, beginning at its traditional eastern end in Chicago) # Onward unto Route 66! (as in the new set of experiences along Classic Route 66 westwards from Chicago, with stop in Bloomington, IL to stock up on Beer Nuts and a detour to Peoria, as in "will it play in--?") # Route 66 Ahoy! (finding Snagglepuss back on 66 via Springfield, IL ("Mr. Lincoln's Hometown") towards St. Louis, with the biggest dilemma being how to get into the Gateway to the West) # Meet Me In St. Louie, Honey (as find Our Bhoy's journey on Route 66 reaching St. Louis, and an encounter with Honey, formerly of The Hanna-Barbera Happy Hour, at Ted Drewe's) # They don't call it "America's Cave" for nothing (as in an excursion to Missouri's Meramec Caverns as part of the larger Route 66 excursion) # Seeing the Magic Dragon via the Devil's Elbow (as in beginning a detour on his Route 66 expedition from Devil's Elbow, MO to Lake of the Ozarks, with The Great Grape Ape so encountered bathing) # Trying not to get too sidetracked at Lake of the Ozarks (continuing the Lake of the Ozarks detour, with a run-in with the Bungle Brothers doing some busking) # A most unlikely ending to the Lake of the Ozarks detour (as in Our Bhoy's managing to find, and hook up with, Sis from The Hanna-Barbera Happy Hour over lunch buffet before continuing on his way down Route 66) # Back on Route 66, but not going to Branson (which continues the Route 66 road trip towards Springfield, MO, but rejecting a side trip to Branson in favour of some antiquing in Halltown) # Looking beyond the desolation ... into the Spook Light, even! (still on Route 66, this time through a still-recovering Joplin, MO, not to mention the desolation of former lead- and zinc-mining areas of southeast Kansas ... and a side trip, with encounter with the Scooby-Doo and Goober and the Ghost Chasers crews investigating the legendary Hornet Spook Light just inside the Oklahoma line from Hornet, MO) # Recovering from that encounter with the Spook Light, and more (back on Classic Route 66 through northeast Oklahoma, as in such communities as Miami, Vinita, Foyil and Claremore, with a brief stop at the Will Rogers Memorial) # Is Tulsa Time really THAT fast? (as in the portion of Classic Route 66 encompassing Oklahoma's two largest cities, Tulsa and Oklahoma City, not to mention the Yukon's Best Flour Mill) # Let's hope for Texas by sunset (still on Route 66 through western Oklahoma, with stops at the Oklahoma Route 66 Museum, the ghost town of Foss and supper at the Flying J Truck Stop in Sayre before sleeping off the night precisely on the Texas-Oklahoma line near Texola) # Not Quite Tucumcari Tonite, but still a steak-dinner challenge awaits (combining, in one fell swoop, the "Tucumcari Tonite!" billboards and the famous Free 72-Oz. Steak Dinner Challenge from the Big Texan Steakhouse in Amarillo, TX; Ruff and Reddy put in a cameo appearence as well) # Detour taken out of sentimental respect (finding Snagglepuss making a brief deviation from his Route 66 road trip to Melrose, New Mexico, as in the birthplace of a certain William Hanna--and finding nothing to show for it, alas) # Heavens to Murgatroyd, it's TUCUMCARI TONITE! (inspired by the famous Route 66 billboards promoting Tucumcari, NM as the place to stay the night--and encountering Uncercover Elephant in the process, even joining him in supper at a local Mexican eatery) # Is Clines Corners REALLY "worth stopping for," as they say on the billboards? (as in the famous Route 66 stop between Tucumcari and Albuquerque, with encounters with The Buford Files' Cindy Mae and The Galloping Ghost's Wendy) # Finally, a right turn in Albuquerque (and no, not the political sort) (Wherein Snagglepuss drives through the Duke City along the traditional Route 66 alignment of Central Avenue, with a side trip to take in the view from Sandia Peak) # Staying awake (or trying to) on a starlit night through New Mexico along Classic Route 66 (as in westbound from Albuquerque towards Grants and Gallup) # Why you should never, under any circumstance, mock an Arizona agricultural inspector (as in that dreaded exercise of plant and produce inspection arriving Arizona--and how easy it turns out, without bribery) # Petrified Forest Detour (apologies to Fred Harvey and the Santa Fe Railway) (pretty much self-explanatory, as in a drive through Petrified Forest National Park and Holbrook, AZ, not to mention a stop at the Jackrabbit Trading Post, a Route 66 legend) # A corner of Route 66 most unlikely(?) to be famous (as in that of 2nd and Kinsley in Winslow, AZ immortalised by The Eagles in "Take It Easy" ... with a bonus encounter with Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels at a cafe on said corner) # Trying not to forget Winona, in line with the songwriter's advice (as in the Route 66 Roadtrip, and paying a call on Winona, Arizona--now a shadow of past glory) # And they say the Grand Canyon "is just gorges" (essentially a side trip to the Grand Canyon via Flagstaff, followed by parking for the night in Williams, Arizona) # Where Route 66 is still Route 66, for all we know (as in that part of Classic Route 66 taking the long way between Seligman and Kingman, AZ, including a stop at Grand Canyon Caverns) # One stretch of Route 66 as is obviously not for the squeamish (as in the pre-1953 stretch between Kingman and Topock, AZ via Sitgreaves Pass and the onetime gold-mining town of Oatman, legendary for steep downgrades, narrow roadways and worse) # You'll never guess who I came across upon London Bridge in Lake Havasu City (as in the Hair Bear Bunch, as well as contact with Sis and Honey via cell phone and text message) # Unto the Promised Land at last! (The California stretch of Route 66, from the Colorado River to its end in Santa Monica ... and a final celebratory bodysurf) # Just some random thoughts before going on a much-deserved(?) break (giving "credit where credit is due" and thanks to a number of fellow Hanna-Barbera characters encountered on the Route 66 Road Trip) # So what was I doing all this time? (summarising the holiday break after the end of his Route 66 Road Trip story arc) # And Motherbu's calling for some reason (a journey to Malibu, the Mecca of big-wave surfing, just as the "dawn patrol" gets into session) # In which Our Bhoy finally gets a lesson on riding the Malibu longboard (self-explanatory, for the most part) # So much for Motherbu (as heading down the Pacific Coast Highway for Venice Beach and its Boardwalk) Gallery Snagglepuss.jpg|"Exit, stage left!" Snaggletooth.png|Snaggletooth, the early version of Snagglepuss. YYSnagglepuss zpsmwrhhtm7.png|Snagglepuss, as seen in "Yo Yogi!" SuperDuperSnagTMNT.jpg Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Characters Category:Yogi Bear